


Dead End

by ihavefaberrylove



Category: DEAD END - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavefaberrylove/pseuds/ihavefaberrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn picks Rachel up to drive home for winter break after being incommunicado almost the entire semester. He assumes things will be fine between them. In fact, Rachel has brought several friends and things are far from fine. They will become less and less fine as time wears on in this suspenseful tale of freshman year winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead End

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, this is based off one of my favorite horror movies. This is the first major fic I have ever posted. I told myself I would always finish before posting, but I am so close to being done, I can taste it! (It has been a year) My beta reader was my wife, thanks love!
> 
> I went into this story being a Faberry fan. I will end it the same way. (Faberry is my one of my OTPs) However, I will always love Cory. I have Cory love. This story doesn’t give Finn much credit, which I tried to change, but I couldn’t. I am reluctant to finish this fic for that reason.

“What was I supposed to do Finn? Leave them here? We all had plans to take the train back together Saturday. How was I supposed to know that you were just going to show up at my apartment?” Rachel was furious. She hadn’t heard from him since the end of summer.

“I wanted to surprise you Rach,” Finn pouted. “We haven’t talked in like forever. Burt bought me this sweet new SUV for Christmas. I thought if maybe I showed up, we could drive together, just the two of us. Stop at a hotel and you know,” He grabbed her hands gently, pulling her close.

“What, Finn?” Rachel pulled her hands away, pushing her ex away from her. “Get a hotel and what?” she said stepping away from him. “What?”

“Um, well. I just miss you and…” Before he had a chance to finish Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt walked over to Finn’s SUV.

“Shut it man boobs, and stop whining. I gots better things to do than to listen to you try to get laid,” Santana said standing in between Rachel and the hulk of a boy. “You ruined our plans and showed up. Now you have to pay the price,” she walked away to the back of the car, grabbing Brittany’s bag on the way. 

“You know what Santana, you can’t come!” Finn stomped his way over the Latina pointing a finger in her face.

“Hey!” Quinn’s voice pulled everyone to her existence. “San is coming, Finn,” She said calmly. “San, Finn is nice enough to drive us all home for Christmas. Please, try to put the bitch aside for a couple of days?”

“Fine Q, you win. I’ll try and be nice. No promises though,” Santana said as she put hers and Brittany’s bags in the back.

“You’re so sweet San,” Brittany said excitedly kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, then turning to Finn. “Finn, can we please see the Grand Canyon on the way to Lima? I couldn’t see it from the plane on the way here!”

“Brittany, the Grand…”

“Finn!” Rachel grabbed his arm. “Please start warming up the car,” she said before Santana went off on him again.

“Okay Rach,” Finn said with the dopiest smile he could muster. “I want you sitting shot gun with me!” His smile didn’t falter.

“Actually Finn, I tend to get car sick very easily. I will be joining you in the front,” Kurt finally spoke up. He didn’t hesitate, gracefully jumping into the front seat.  
“But Kurt, Rachel..” Again Finn was cut off.

“Finn, I hate to be so crude, but would you like me to barf all over the interior of your brand new vehicle my father just bought you?” Kurt said as he fastened his seat belt. “I am sorry, but I have a very weak stomach.”

“Okay dude!” Finn held up his hands in defense. “Please don’t barf.” He got into the SUV and closed his door.

“Thank you, brother,” Kurt said happily. “We made a playlist of…” He shut the door.

Quinn looked at Santana with pleading eyes. “I need a minute S.”

“No problem Q,” Santana said grabbing Brittany’s hand. “We’ll just be in the back seat, making Hudson feel very awkward.”

“The nerve of that boy, thinking he cannot keep in touch for four months, and just show up thinking, thinking I’d just wait for him.” Rachel said with a heavy sigh. This wasn’t how she wanted this week to go at all. She felt Quinn gently grab her hand.

“Hey,” Quinn’s hand softly stroked Rachel’s. She could tell Rachel was calmer by the gesture. “Everything is going to be okay. You’ll sit in back with me. It’ll give you time to process everything,” she said with a small smile.

“There is nothing to process Quinn. I have already made my decision,” Rachel pulled the other girl into a hug. “He had his chance. I told you last month when we decided to make it official. You are the only person I want to be with,” she whispered into the blonde’s ear.

“I’d kiss you now if…” Quinn was cut off by Rachel’s lips on her cheek.

“You are a very respectful girl Quinn Fabray,” Rachel pulled back smiling brightly. “Do you think he’ll figure it out?”

“I don’t think so. He’s too focused on trying to win you over to notice anything else,” Quinn said sadly.

“Hey bitches! Get your asses in the car, and let’s get this stupid show on the road. The faster we leave, the faster Britts and I can get our sweet lady kisses on in the hotel we stop at!” Santana yelled out the window.

“Classy, Santana,” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I gots nothing to hide,” Santana said with a shrug. “Maybe you two do, but not me.”

“Santana! I swear to god, if you say another word, I am going to hurt you!” Quinn said angrily.

“Bitch please! Lima Heights remember? I could take you down with my looks alone,” Santana said with a laugh.

“She’s just trying to get to us. Let’s get in the car Quinn,” Rachel grabbed the girl’s hand. Once in the car Quinn slammed the door shut.

“Dude, Quinn, new car!” Finn said looking at her in the review mirror. Quinn gave him a death glare. One he remembered all too well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

“No, Finn, you are so wrong,” Quinn said from the back seat clearly annoyed with the boy. “If the mother was bitten, the baby would also be infected!” They had been driving for almost three hours, and already she was ready to put duct tape over the big oaf’s mouth. The stupid moon eyes he was giving Rachel wasn’t helping her mood.

“No way! The baby wasn’t bitten, so I don’t see how it could possibly be infected!” Finn argued back to Quinn. He knew what he was talking about.

“The baby feeds off its mother for life, Finn. If the mother was bitten by a Zombie, her blood is infected, which means the baby would be infected also. It’s simple science!” Quinn couldn’t take much more of this. She knew she was right.

“Rachel, babe, back me up here would you?” Finn said glancing in the back seat.

“I am sorry,” Rachel said looking from Finn to Quinn. Finn’s smile grew thinking he’d won. “I am going to have to agree with Quinn on this topic, Finn.” She smiled at the girl sitting next to her.

“What the heck Rachel?” Finn said angrily as he stopped at a four way stop. 

Finn looked like he was going to say something else, but Kurt cut in. “I am famished!”

“I am whatever Kurt said. Hungry, right San?” Brittany asked her girlfriend.

“That’s exactly what that means babe. Hey Finnept, let’s stop for some food or something before we all starve to death,” Santana leaned forward to the front. “My lady and I are hungry.”

“There is a rest stop coming up in a couple miles. We can stop there. I kind of packed a picnic for Rachel and I. There’s enough to share, I guess,” Finn said looking in the review mirror at Rachel, hoping for something from her. Like a cute smile. So far she had only been talking with Kurt and everyone else in the car, except for him.

“Our hero,” Santana said rolling her eyes.

Everyone was quiet until Finn pulled off to the side of the road. Kurt was the first one to talk. “Well, isn’t this quaint,” he said wrinkling his nose.

“It’s not that bad,” Finn pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled. He then jumped out and opened the door for Rachel. “There you go Rach.”’

“Thank you Finn,” Rachel gave him a small smile, to which Finn returned full force. “Shall we Quinn?” She grabbed the blonde’s hand happily. They got out and walked past Finn to the nearest cleanest picnic table, Santana and Brittany following closely.

Finn sadly closed the SUV door, and went to the back for the picnic basket. If he just got Rachel alone, he could talk to her. After grabbing the basket, he made his way to the group. He set the basket down on the table. “Okay, we have ham and turkey.” He started handing out the food.

Rachel looked at Finn, confused. Was he really trying to hand her a sandwich with meat on it? “Finn, what are you doing?”

“It’s turkey, your favorite! You used to eat it all the time at lunch at school. I remember, because I asked you what you were eating once, and you told me,” Finn said, setting the sandwich down in front of the girl.

“I was eating tofurkey, Finn, a meat substitute,” Rachel said angrily.

“Way to go Finnocence!” Santana laughed at Finn’s stupidity. “You two dated for three years, almost got hitched, and you still can’t remember that she’s a vegan?”

“I, uh. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry Rachel.” Was all Finn could say. He realized he definitely had to up his game after that.

“It’s fine Finn.” Rachel sighed. Great, now she was going to starve. She knew she should have packed something before she left.

“Here you go Rach,” Quinn said handing a paper bag to the shorter girl. “I packed it before we left your apartment. I figured you’d get hungry.” She glanced up at the boy with a smirk. He looked frazzled. Finn 0, Quinn 2. It was on now.

Rachel opened the paper bag. She pulled out what looked to be a veggie sandwich and some grapes. She looked at Quinn and gave her a big smile. “Thank you so much Quinn! This is so sweet of you.” She gave the other girl a hug. “Thank you!”

Finn couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to talk to Rachel, and he needed to talk to her now. “Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked hopefully. “Alone?”

“Sure Finn.” Rachel agreed. She still had a smile on her face. Quinn was the sweetest person she’d ever met. She followed Finn to the end of the rest area near the restrooms.

Santana looked at her best friend’s worried expression. “You have nothing to worry about Q. She’s hardly talked to Lumps all day. He made her a turkey sandwich for the love of god!”

“San’s right, Quinn! You and Rachel are like two of the gayest unicorns out there. Besides me and S.” Brittany gave the other blond a hug.

“And who am I?” Kurt demanded as he cleaned his hands with a napkin.

“Annoying.” Santana shot out.

“Rude. I thought us living together you’d let up a little bit.” Kurt huffed. “But clearly not.”

“Hummel, I let you and Berry hang up that freaking massive Streisand poster in the living room last week didn’t I?” Santana saw the boy nod. “Kurt, her eyes follow me. Follow me! At night I feel like El Diablo is in the room with me.” She went on. “So, if you don’t stop bitching about me being nice, I will burn it while you and Berry are out. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Kurt shut up quickly. He and Rachel had spent a pretty penny on the poster. He would die before anything happened to it.

“What did you want to talk about Finn?” Rachel asked as she sat down on a bench a few feet away from the much taller boy. She glanced back at Quinn. She could tell the other girl was nervous.

“Look Rach, I’m really sorry about the sandwich thing.” Finn said moving to sit next to her. “It was stupid.” He turned to her grabbing both her hands, and looked her straight in the eyes. “Sometimes I don’t think. I should have remembered you don’t like meat. It only happened a couple times. I was a good fiancée other than that, right?” 

“A couple of times?” Rachel cocked her head to the side. What did he mean? What other time did he forget she was a vegan? All of a sudden, it dawned on her. “Finn, that night you made me dinner at your parents’ house, it wasn’t substitute meat?” She had been sick all that night. She was going to be calm about this. She had to be. 

“That’s not the point Rachel. The point is, is that I love you. We belong together. I’ve made mistakes. I want to make things right with you!” Finn explained with a smile. “The ring I gave you..” He glanced down at her ring finger, and saw there was nothing. “Wait…Rach, where is your engagement ring?

“Finn,” Rachel pulled her hands away. “I didn’t hear from you for months,” She couldn’t help the sadness the welled up in her heart. “You contacted pretty much everyone but me. What was I supposed to think?” She was standing now. “You put me on that train. I went to New York. You didn’t even call!” She started yelling.

“Rach, I was busy. I was also going through some stuff,” Finn stood and started pacing. “I had just found out about my dad, and all you could think about was New York and…”

“Finn, my god, I know you were going through things. I tried being there for you! ” Rachel was crying now. She couldn’t help it. Everything was becoming too much for her to handle. She reached into her purse and pulled out her ring. “Take it back!” She held her hand out to him.

“You’re giving up on us? Just because I was doing what I felt like I had to do? That’s just like you Rachel! Sometimes you can be so selfish!” Finn’s voice was booming. He couldn’t believe Rachel was doing this to him.

“Did you not just hear what I said to you Finn? I tried being there for you,” Rachel could hardly breathe. She needed some air. Wait, she was outside. What she needed was space. “We’re done. For good. The next town we get to, you are taking all of us to the nearest train station. Hell, even the nearest airport, and we will take the rest of the trip from there,” She turned on her heels to walk away, only to feel Finn’s gigantic hand grab her tiny one, stopping her.

“You’re breaking up with me?” Finn said harshly. He wouldn’t let her see him cry. This couldn’t be happening to him right now.

“I considered us done when I saw you at Burt’s shop in September when I went back for my fathers’ 25th anniversary,” Rachel cried. “You were supposed to be in basic training. Kurt didn’t even know you were home.”

Finn stood shell shocked. Rachel had seen him? “It didn’t…I thought I could…” He stammered on. “Just let me explain what happened, Rach. Babe, please?” He begged. He watched her shake her head over and over. All he saw was the hurt in the love of his life’s eyes. He had no idea she was going to be in Lima that weekend. Rachel’s back was now turned away from him.

“I need to be alone Finn,” Rachel swiftly walked away. She stopped in front of the other four members of the group. “Next town, we are catching a train or a plane to Lima. I do not want to spend any more time with that…that ass,” Rachel’s tears started again.

Quinn quickly walked up to Rachel pulling her into a hug. “Baby,” she whispered into the other girl’s ear, only to feel herself be gently pushed back.  
“No Quinn. I need a moment by myself,” Rachel said as she walked away.

Santana looked at her best friend sadly. Quinn, once head bitch in charge, was about to burst into tears. “Hey skank, don’t worry about it. Your midget just needs a breather,” she said nudging the other girl.

“There are times when I need to think about things when San and I fight. That doesn’t mean things won’t be okay,” Brittany said putting her arm around Quinn. 

“Rachel and I weren’t the ones who were fighting, Brittany.” Quinn pushed Brittany away.

“Watch how you talk to my lady, Tubbers!” Santana said harshly.

“San, she didn’t mean it,” Brittany took the Latina’s hand in hers. “Also, Quinn doesn’t look, or smell like a stinky jolly rancher anymore. She looks like a pretty lemon!” She smiled at Quinn.

“Thanks Britt,” Quinn couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Quinn, Rachel just had the talk with Finn. It’s over. Things from here can only get better,” Kurt said pulling the other girl into a hug. “Rachel has chosen.”

“Kurt, you knew Rachel was dating someone else?” Finn said as he stomped his way over to the rest of the group. “When the hell were you planning on telling me?” He yelled in the smaller boys face.

“When were you going to tell me you were back in Lima?” Kurt said straight faced. “Don’t act like you are innocent Finn. You kept your so called fiancée and your brother out of your life,” his voice sounding calm and smooth.

“Can you…Who is she seeing?” Finn asked his step brother sadly. He wished he could kick something.

“You gots to be kidding me!” Santana sighed angrily.

“Santana!” Kurt said glaring at the girl. “It’s not our place to tell you,” He turned back to Finn.

“He’s right,” Quinn spoke up. “It’s Rachel’s decision if, or when, she will tell you who she is with,” She glanced over to see Rachel heading back toward the group.

Rachel slowly glided into the bench next to Quinn and took a breath. “I must apologize for my outburst. I just needed a moment,” She looked at Quinn sadly. “I would like us to finish our lunch and head out as soon as possible.”

“This is bull!” Finn couldn’t hold it in anymore. “We just broke up! How can you be so calm about this Rachel?”

“Finn,” Kurt stood up grabbing his arm. “Let’s take a walk.” He was a little shocked when Finn nodded, and followed him away from the group.

“So, now that Lady Hummel’s off with the beast, what the hell happened?” Santana said as she crumpled up her sandwich remains.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rachel said glaring at the other girl. “He can’t take that we’re done. Or that we’ve been done.”

“He knows you’re dating someone else now,” Quinn turned to Rachel taking her hand.

“I think you should tell him,” Brittany said with a smile. “I mean, you two are just so cute together, and so full of rainbows. Who could be sad about rainbows?” She cuddled closely to Santana happily. “Santana makes me feel like rainbows all the time. When I’m with her, I feel like I’ve just eaten a lot of skittles, or starbursts. That’s happy!”

“Same here Britt-Britt,” Santana kissed her girlfriend on the head. She had so much love for that girl. “She’s right. How bad could it be?”

“Not yet. Not now. Not after what just…” Rachel felt Quinn pull away from her.

“Then when?” Quinn stood up. “When will be the right time?” She was telling herself, no, willing herself not to cry. She couldn’t take much more than this. “We’ve been dating for over a month. You say you want us to be together, but it all goes back to Finn. I get it, you don’t want to hurt him more, but right now I am hurting. I feel like you’re more worried about Finn than what we have.” She couldn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth. “I love you, Rach! I love you and want everyone to know!”

“Quinn,” Rachel reached out for the blonde. 

“It’s my turn to need a moment,” Quinn said as she grabbed Finn’s keys off the picnic table and walked away.

Rachel was overwhelmed by the day’s events. Yesterday seemed such a long time ago. She and Quinn cuddling on the couch, both so excited for the Christmas break. “I ruined everything,” She felt the tears start come.

“Berry, she just said she loved you. You didn’t ruin shit!” Santana sighed. “Don’t you see? That girl loves your Barbra Streisand ass. I still don’t know why. You’re annoying as hell, but she does,” she said gathering the rest of the food on the table and putting it back in the picnic basket Finn brought. “Just, try to talk to her.” She pushed the basket towards Rachel.

Rachel looked over at Quinn leaning against the SUV, with her head phones in her ears, and a cigarette between her fingers. She grabbed the basket and headed over in Quinn’s direction. “You know smoking kills,” she said, setting the basket down on the ground.

“So I’ve heard,” Quinn said as she took another drag of her cigarette.

“What are you listening to?” Rachel asked moving closer to stand next to Quinn. She waited for Quinn to say something. How could she have ruined one of the best things that ever happened to her? She was ready to burst into tears again. Then she heard it. Quinn was softly singing.

“Old habits die hard when you got, when you got a sentimental heart. Piece of the puzzle, you're my missing part. Oh, what can you do with a sentimental heart?” Quinn went quiet again after singing. She took a long drag of her cigarette before throwing it down and stepping on it.

“You have a beautiful voice Quinn,” Rachel intertwined their fingers.

“Occasionally sharp though,” Quinn said pulling out her headphones and turning off her iPod.

“Never,” Rachel tugged Quinn’s hand so they could be closer. She needed to be as close as possible to her. “I am so sorry Quinn,” She wrapped her arm around the other girl’s waist. “I was being selfish. I should have thought…”

“No, Rach,” Quinn turned to face the other girl. “You are perfect. I shouldn’t have acted like I did. I am just so frustrated. We had a plan, and now it’s ruined. We were going to do this right, but then he just…” Quinn sighed. “Showed up.”

“I know,” Rachel was looking into Quinn’s eyes. “Things aren’t as we planned. Quinn, I want you to know this doesn’t change how I feel about you. You were there when I had nothing. You are the best thing that has happened to me since getting accepting to NYADA.”

“Really?” Quinn couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. Good god, she loved Rachel. Loved her so much it scared her sometimes.

“Actually, I take it back,” Rachel lifted her hands to Quinn’s to cup her face. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Broadway be damned!” She couldn’t hold back anymore. Who the hell cared if Finn saw? She leaned in and brushed her lips with Quinn’s. It was a small kiss, but it was the first kiss they shared since leaving New York.

“Thank you baby,” Quinn whispered happily. She was about to go in for another kiss, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
Rachel was the first to respond. She stomped her foot in frustration. “Santana, why are you so rude? You couldn’t see that we were in the middle of a conversation?”

“Mm-hm. Yeah, conversation. If you were in a conversation, my name is H.G Wells,” Santana moved past them picking up the picnic basket and putting it in the back. “I was saving your asses.” She continued. “Finn and Kurt are heading back our way.”

“Thanks San,” Quinn said smiling.

“Whatever bitch,” Santana said as she climbed into the SUV along with Brittany.

“San, do you think I could get a job at the Statue of Liberty? I could do it naked like Madison in Splash!” Brittany asked excitedly.

“Babe, you can do whatever you want, but you should keep your clothes on. New York would go crazy over your hotness.” Santana said then kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

“I guess you’re right. I am just too hot for my own good.” Brittany cuddled close to Santana.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Santana said with a happy sigh.

Rachel stood next to Quinn as Kurt and Finn walked up. She could tell Finn was upset, but couldn’t find it in her to care anymore. After everything he had said to her, she wasn’t about to apologize. She shouldn’t have to. He was the jerk, not her. She was done falling for his stupid meaningless words. Quinn was her main focus now. Without looking at Finn, she started talking. “Kurt, we packed the rest of the food. If you need anything let us know, and we would be happy to get what you need from the cooler,” she said as she opened the SUV door and climbed in.

“Thank you Rachel,” Kurt said with a small smile. He didn’t want to pour more gasoline on the fire already blazing. Finn had told him what had happened, and was completely on Team Rachel. Finn could be a stupid oaf, but at the same time, they were brothers. He had to keep things calm for the time being. “Shall we be off?”

“Keys,” was the only thing that Finn could muster up saying. He was broken. He didn’t know how things could have gotten so horrible. Wait, of course he did. If Rachel had just married him the first time, they’d still be in Lima or L.A with their newly, happily married life. He stood for a second thinking. Quinn. This was all Quinn’s fault. If she hadn’t gotten into that stupid car accident things would be completely different. She probably did it on purpose. “It was all her fault.” He didn’t know he had said that out loud, or whispered it for that matter.

“What did you say Finn?” Kurt said confused.

“Keys?” Finn lied. He could be so stupid. Stupid brain, making him say things out loud.

“Finn, as a fellow Nerdfighter, I must insist you ‘use your words.’” Kurt heard what he said, but had no idea what it meant. He decided to let it go for now. He would bring it up later.

“Where are my keys?” Finn asked with a sigh. He hated when Kurt talked nerd. Rachel did the same thing with musicals. He understood now why they were best friends.

“I have them,” Quinn said holding out her hand with the keys. “I was just…” before she could finish, Finn snatched them away from her. “Douche,” Quinn said giving him a death glare. That didn’t seem to faze the boy at all. He turned away from her climbing into the driver’s side immediately turning on the vehicle.

“Thank you Quinn,” Kurt said with a smile.

“No, thank you for taking him for a walk,” Quinn said putting a hand on the shorter boys shoulder. “You’re an amazing friend, and an amazing brother.”

“You took the words right out of my amazing mouth.” Kurt said proudly. “Now let’s get out of here. The sooner we get on the road again, the sooner I can be home, with my lovely beautiful boyfriend.”

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What the hell is this shit Hummel?” Santana yelled from the back. She was cramped, hungry and annoyed with life. They hadn’t stopped driving for about five hours. She knew they had crossed into Pennsylvania about two hours back. All she saw were pine trees. Lots and lots of pine trees.

“Buddy Holly!” Kurt sounded insulted. “This is the playlist I made for Blaine.”

“Can we listen to Fun.? I like them, they are super Fun.!” Brittany spoke up.

“I do have some Fun. on my iPod if that is what everyone else wants.” Kurt turned from the front. “I’m flexible.”

“Only your boy toy would know that Hummel.” Santana said laughing.

“Crude much?” Quinn said as she elbowed her friend in the ribs. She and Rachel had switched spots when Rachel had explained she was feeling sick, and being close to the door would help if she started feeling worse. 

At the moment, Rachel’s head was against the window. She felt like hell. She was feeling nauseous. It seemed she and Kurt had the same problem. Car sickness. She felt Quinn rubbing the small of her back. It helped a little, but all she needed right now was actual food, and a place to sleep. She would have switched spots with Kurt, but she didn’t want to sit next to Finn. “Can we please stop? I am not feeling very well. I’d like to get some air.”

Finn looked in his review mirror. He saw how sick Rachel looked. His first instinct was to pull over, but the pig headed side won over. “No. It’s 50 miles to the next town.”

“I have to pee San,” Brittany spoke up.

“Can we please stop for at least a freaking bathroom break Hudson? My girl needs to pee!” Santana said angrily.

“Rachel isn’t feeling well Finn; can we please stop for a few minutes?” Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around Rachel. Her patience was running thin. Her girlfriend was feeling sick. She needed to take a break.

“I agree Finn,” Kurt said turning off his iPod. Things were getting worse. He didn’t know what to do.

Finn glanced back and saw Quinn holding Rachel close. Really close. “Did you not hear me?” He finally snapped. “50 miles, and you all can do whatever the hell you want, but right now, you go where I go,” he yelled. 

“Excuse me?” Quinn gently pulled away from Rachel.

“You heard me Quinn,” Finn didn’t falter. Yes, Quinn scared him in the past, but not anymore. She wasn’t going to manipulate him into doing anything. Quinn was the reason for everything. He understood that now.

“If you don’t stop this vehicle right now Finn, you will regret it,” Quinn said as calmly as possible. If the car wasn’t moving, she’d punch him. She looked over in Rachel’s direction. She could tell her girlfriend was just as annoyed as she was.

“Please, Finn,” Rachel pleaded.

“San, I want lady kisses almost as bad as I have to pee! I am sure Quinn and Rachel want lady kisses too! Giving Quinn kisses will help Rach feel better. Please convince Finn to pull over,” Brittany said out loud.

“What?” Finn yelled. “What did you say about Rachel and Quinn?”

“Brittany, now isn’t the time--“ Before Kurt could finish Brittany broke in.

“If I had a dunce cap right now, you’d be wearing it Finn,” Brittany said with a shrug. “I had to wear one once in second grade. I had to stand in front of the whole class and they all--“ Brittany didn’t get to finish.

“What the hell is a dunce cap?” Finn was about to lose it.

“Dunce, Finn. It means dumb,” Brittany turned to her girlfriend. “And people call me stupid.”

“Quinn and Rachel, they aren’t…” Finn stopped talking. It all started to come together. Everything. How Quinn treated Rachel in high school. How Rachel couldn’t get married until Quinn was there. He couldn’t handle his anger anymore. He turned his head away from the steering wheel. “Is this true?”

“I think we need to pull over,” Quinn said grabbing Rachel’s hand. 

Rachel grabbed the overhead handle. “Finn please let’s just---,” Rachel started.

“Fuck you Quinn.” Finn looked back at the road only to see head lights coming toward them. He swerved.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kurt was the first to come around. “Blaine?” He called out groggily. He shook his head slightly. The first thing he noticed was a nasty smell. He looked up and saw that the front air bag had deployed. Taking a breath, he tried to recall what had just happened. He looked over to the driver’s seat. His brother was just sitting there awake staring out the windshield. His air bag had deployed also. “Finn, are you okay?” There was yelling coming from the back seat. He then remembered everyone else in the SUV. Santana’s voice was the first he heard.

“What the fucking fuck Finn!” Santana yelled. She then started cussing in Spanish.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Quinn asked franticly unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to the other girl wincing. Her shoulder was throbbing.

“What happened?” Rachel’s voice spoke up. She was confused. Then she realized she couldn’t move her left hand. All of the sudden the pain hit her. “Quinn!” she felt the tears.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and saw that Rachel’s hand had somehow broke through the back driver side window and was stuck in the glass. There was blood. Then noticing Rachel’s door was crushed. “I need help!” She was frantic.

“Britt, baby?” Santana said shaking the blonde. “Britt, wake up!”

“I’m awake San, please don’t yell at me,” Brittany said slowly turning toward Santana. “I think my head broke the window Sannie,” She reached up feeling her head. “You need to help Rach!”

“It’s okay Britt,” Santana grabbed the other girl’s hand. Blood.

“I need help please!” Quinn yelled again.

Kurt looked at his brother again. He was still sitting in the driver’s seat not making a move. Without even thinking, he unbuckled his seatbelt, and dove into the backseat where the four girls were. Quinn and Santana were sobbing, whereas Brittany and Rachel were surprisingly calm. After turning on the overhead light, he pulled off his new Mark Jacobs jacket, which cost him a pretty penny, but he’d worry about that later. He wrapped his right hand up, and gently climbed on top of Rachel examining her arm. It was definitely messed up, not as bad as he thought. The window was still holding strong, other than the gaping hole with his best friends hand through it. 

With a deep breath he started punching the top of the window. If he could just break it enough to get Rachel’s hand out without doing any more damage. He punched, and punched. After about three minutes of doing so, he heard a crack. At first he thought it was the window, but realized it was his hand. It didn’t deter him from his mission. He kept on going until the glass just fell apart.

With his now broken hand, he started ripping up the jacket without a second thought. “Quinn, sweetheart, I need you to make sure there is no glass in Rachel’s wrist,” He said as he handed a sleeve of his jacket to the blonde. “Then wrap it up!” He then reached in back where there was a cooler of soda. He pulled out a handful of ice, and with another piece of his jacket wrapped the ice up. “Santana, hold this to Brittany’s head.”

“Are you a unicorn from heaven?” Brittany asked grabbing Kurt’s unhurt hand.

“I am whatever you want me to be sweetie!” Kurt squeezed her hand gently. He pulled away and climbed back to the front of the vehicle. He knew his hand was broken, but he was on a mission. Once he was in front, he jumped out and made his way around the SUV. He stood there next to the driver’s side just staring at Finn. Finn was still sitting there.  
Kurt yanked the door open. “Finn!” Kurt yelled. Nothing. “Finn!” He yelled again. Still nothing. With his good hand he slapped Finn in the arm.

“Dude! WHAT?” Finn yelled. “That hurt!”

“Get out of the car, Finn,” Kurt said calmly. He didn’t think Finn even knew what was going on, but either way, Finn was going to get his ass kicked.

“All you had to do was ask. Gosh,” Finn scrambled around to unbuckle his seatbelt. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he was being pulled out of his SUV by Kurt. “What the hell Kurt?” He shoved the smaller boy sending him stumbling.

“Finn, please take a moment and look at what is going on,” Kurt said collecting himself. Fist clinched. He was trying to ignore the pain.

Finn cocked his head to the side. He had no idea. He looked around. Brittany and Santana were climbing out of the car. Quinn and Rachel were also out of the car. Quinn was wrapping Rachel’s hand. 

“You!” Quinn came at Finn. She pulled back and nailed Finn square in the eye.

“Dude, what the hell?” Finn yelled holding his face.

“You’re fucking lucky it wasn’t me,” Santana said angrily holding the ice to her girl’s head.

“Quinn?” Both Finn and Quinn’s heads turn at the sound of Rachel’s voice. Rachel looked so pitiful. Her hand wrapped in a part of Kurt’s jacket. She looked like she was about to lose it. 

“Everything’s okay baby,” Quinn rushed to Rachel’s side.

It hit Finn. Everything came back to him. The whole day. Rachel breaking up with him for someone else. That someone else was Quinn. “Dyke,” he said with his head held high.

“Excuse me?” Quinn’s head shot up.

“The fuck? You did not just say that!” Santana said angrily.

“You heard me Quinn. I said Dyke! D-I-K-E!” Finn said looking Quinn straight in the eye. “You stole my fiancé. I don’t know how, but you did!” Finn was frantic. “Rach, she doesn’t really love you! I do! Don’t you see that you’re being played?” he was yelling. “I am the only one who could truly love you!” Before he could go on Brittany walked up and belted him. It took him a second to comprehend what had just happened.

“First of all, it’s spelled D-Y-K-E,” Brittany said shaking her hand out. “Second, you are a big ass for using that word as an insult!” She was pissed. Her head hurt. “You are not a unicorn Finn Hudson. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Finn could not believe what was going on. It happened so fast! He had been listening to Brittany, quite intently. He suddenly felt the repercussions of Quinn hitting him, then Brittany. He had no idea which of the two had done it. “You chipped my tooth!”

“I will chip more than that!” Kurt said angrily.

Santana had been thinking the same thing, but it was Kurt who had said it. In the last ten minutes all she wanted to do was hug the boy. Emotions were running high. “Finn, you dumb ass! Look around? Where the fuck are we?”

“You called Quinn a dyke, Finn,” Rachel said sadly. Just the night before, she, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Kurt were talking about everything they would be doing at this time. Ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Blaine was supposed to surprise Kurt tomorrow. Everything was ruined because she couldn’t say no to Finn. “As of right now I hate you Finn,” she said cradling her left arm. The pain in her arm didn’t feel as horrible as her heart hearing what Finn had said to her Quinn. Her Quinn. Quinn was hers.

“Rachel, she doesn’t love you!” Finn said forgetting about his chipped tooth, and the pain. “They are playing you! Are you so stupid you don’t see it?” He said taking a couple of steps toward Rachel.

“San, something is weird about this place. Am I the only one who sees the people?” Brittany said moving closer to her girlfriend.

Quinn took a step to block Finn from getting close to Rachel. “Hey,” She held out her hand. “Calm down Finn. I love Rachel. She is the only other person besides Beth I can say that to. Rachel saved me so many times! You have no idea!” She needed a cigarette, bad. Taking a breath she continued. “I am not playing her, and if you think you are the only one who could love her, you are a fool.”

“I want to talk to Rachel alone! I could care less what you have to say,” Finn said as he grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and shoved her to the side causing her to fall face first into the SUV. As soon as it happened he took a step back.

“Oh my god!” Rachel rushed to Quinn’s side. “Look at me Quinn,” She asked frantically.

Quinn winced. She brought a hand up to her nose. She took a breath and looked at her lady. “I’m okay Rach,” She said sadly. Finn had just done that to her.

Rachel brought her wrapped arm up to wipe the blood off of Quinn’s nose. “Now we’ve both had broken noses.” Without thinking, she leaned in and gave the blonde a soft kiss.

“As much as I love all the gay going on right now, I think we need get the fuck out of this place,” Santana said looking around. There was the road about 100 feet way. They must have swerved off road.

“Quinn, I am so sorry,” Finn said reaching for the girl.

“Man boobs! We need to push this piece of shit out of here now!” Santana yelled. “I am going to walk Britts and the other ladies back up to road. You and Kurt stay here. I’ll be back in a few,” she said taking charge. She was about to turn, but stopped. “Kurt!”

“Santana,” Kurt replied, standing up straight, broken hand and all.

“When we get back to New York, you and Berry can have all of the Barbra things,” Santana had tears in her eyes.

“San,” Brittany said pulling her back. “We really need to leave this place!” she said looking around.

“She’s right, something doesn’t feel right,” Quinn said grabbing Rachel’s good hand. She glanced around. There were figures standing in the distance. Brittany wasn’t crazy.

“We’ll see you in a couple of minutes,” Brittany said pulling out her phone for light.

The girls started walking. After Brittany pulled out her phone, they all did the same. The more light the better. “I have full service!” Brittany said happily. “Can we call for help?”

“Of course Britt,” Santana said smiling. “We’ll call once we get to the road.”

“I have service too,” Quinn spoke up. “We should both call.” She could see the road. It was now about ten feet away.

“Good plan Q,” Santana said as they reached the road. She dialed 911. She looked over at Quinn doing the same. Damn she loved the girl. It rang, and rang, and finally someone picked up. What she heard wasn’t another person, but screaming. She again looked at Quinn confused. The screaming sounded like Brittany.

“We need help! We drove into…” Quinn didn’t finish her sentence. She also looked up at Santana. All she heard was crying over her cell. Rachel crying.

They both ended their calls. “Quinn, did you get anyone?” Rachel asked grabbing the other girl’s hand. She knew something was wrong.

“San?” Brittany cuddled into her girlfriends arms.

“We just…” Quinn didn’t know how to explain what she had just heard.

“Lost service!” Santana almost yelled. “We’ll just have to wait a bit. Q, words!” She said grabbing the other girls arm walking out of ear shot, but close enough to see the other two girls.

“Please tell me you heard it too!” Quinn was pacing, and breathing heavily.

“Q, I heard Britt screaming. How could I not hear it?” Santana said angrily.

“I heard Rachel, not Brittany,” Quinn stopped pacing, a look of confusion on her face.

“What the fuck is going on here Q?” Santana said covering her face with her hands.

“I don’t know Santana, but what I do know is that we need to make sure Rachel and Brittany will be okay.” Quinn ran her hands through her hair frustrated and took a breath. “Okay, we need to get the car back on the road.”

“Agreed!” Santana said with stern nod. “I gots this bitch!” she said starting back into the woods. “Tell Britt I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Quinn made her way back to Rachel and Brittany. She saw them huddled together sitting in the middle of the road. “Hey,” she almost whispered. The way the two girls were huddled together scared her. “What are you two doing in the middle of the street?” 

“Where’s Santana?” Rachel asked not moving from Brittany’s side.

“She went to see what is taking the boys so long with the car,” Quinn said calmly.

“Shh,” Brittany put her fingers to her lips. “We have to be quiet.”

“She’s right Quinn. There is something in the woods,” Rachel whispered. “Can you see them?” She didn’t know if she was hallucinating from the pain in wrist, or this was really happening. Brittany saw it.

Quinn didn’t want to look. If she did, it would become real. She looked, and she saw them. She looked down again at the two girls. She couldn’t lie to them. She slowly sat down between them. “I see them,” she pulled both girls close.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Santana practically ran back to the boys. She was about to lose her shit. She had a feeling she should have stayed where Brittany was, but she needed things to start moving. Walking through the darkness fucked her shit up. She could feel eyes on her. She could hear Kurt close by. All of a sudden she stopped. “The fuck?” She had felt something brush against her. Or try to grab her. “Just a tree,” she said under her breath. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

Santana ran the last ten feet hearing Finn’s roaring voice, only seeing Finn holding the smaller boy by the neck of his very stylish shirt. Kurt didn’t falter. She could also see smears of blood on his cheek. He normally wouldn’t go for such a thing. “Finn, I am telling you, if you don’t let Hummel go right now I am going to kick your stupid ass so hard you will never ever have any man boob babies!” She pushed the much taller boy away from Kurt.

“You’re all talk, Santana,” Finn pushed Santana away. “You knew too! You didn’t say anything!” He yelled. “How could you do this to me? You were supposed to be my friend! Why is everyone against me?” He threw up his hands in defeat.

“Fuck you Finn. There is so much I could say right now, but Brittany, Rachel and Quinn are waiting for us. Pull your selfish head out of your ass,” Santana grabbed Kurt’s hand. “We gots to get out of this crazy shit hole.”

“Just go! Leave me here!” Finn yelled.

Santana took two steps toward Finn and grabbed him by the ear as hard as she could, pulling him face level. “ Listen to me Finn, not everything is about you.” She pulled harder. “You have two options right now. You can either stop being a little man baby, get your ass face together, and let’s get out of here! Or Kurt and I will push this car out of these woods, but not before I punch you in your stupid face…again!” She then gave one final tug on his ear and turned away.

“Kurt, you’re seriously letting her talk to me like this?” Finn asked angrily holding his throbbing ear. He didn’t understand why they were doing this. This was supposed to be his and Rachel’s trip.

“Finn, shut the hell up and help us,” Kurt said as he got into the driver side. “Let’s do this Satan. With or without him.” He was pissed.

Santana looked at Kurt with pride. “If I was in the mood to fan-girl, I would be doing it for you, boy!” She looked at Finn straight in the eyes. “You ready to be a man?”

“You’re such a bitch!” Finn said taking a breath, composing himself. “Okay, let’s do this. The girls need us!” This could be his chance to show Rachel that Quinn wasn’t the one she could be with.

“Kurt is going to back out slowly, while we direct him. Can you handle that?” Santana asked as nicely as she could.

“I can take direction, Santana. I am not that dumb.” Finn walked behind the SUV.

“Good boy,” Santana then turned to Kurt. “We can’t trust him Kurt.”

“I know we can’t. We just need to get out of these woods.” Kurt grabbed Santana’s hand. “If we get out of this….”

“I’ve gots your back Hummel.” Santana held on to his good hand. “You’d better be ready to direct Man Boobs!”

_______________________________________________________________________

“Quinn?” Rachel’s head was leaning against the other girl’s shoulder. “I wish we were home.”

“Me too Rach,” Quinn pulled Rachel closer. “How’s your wrist doing baby.” She gently grazed the other girls injured hand.

“Kind of numb,” Rachel took a breath. “This wouldn’t have happened if I had just told Finn no,” She started sobbing. “If I had just told him we had plans.”

“No, Rachel,” Quinn shifted to look at the smaller girl. “No. I will not let you put this on you. You did nothing wrong.”

“It was Finn,” Brittany’s voice came out of nowhere.

“She’s right,” Rachel said angrily. “It is his fault.” She took a breath and stood up. “If it weren’t for him, we would be in New York right now!” She really didn’t feel the pain in her hand anymore. “If we weren’t here I wouldn’t be standing here with my creepy camp guide from 5th grade leering at me in the woods!” She gestured towards the wooded area.  
“I see Eugene, the guy who lived across the street from us,” Brittany shuttered.

Quinn finally looked into the woods. Someone had been calling her from the beginning. “My cousin Travis. That’s who I see,” She then stood up next to the other girls. “He was….Wait, what’s that?”

“Lights!” Brittany yelled excitedly.

“Oh my god! Are we dead? Quinn, I can’t go like this! I had so many plans!” Rachel with a broken bloody hand pulled the other girls face into hers and kissed her hard.

Quinn pulled away as quick as Rachel had kissed her. “Rach, I transferred to NYU.” She had both hands on Rachel’s face. She didn’t know what else to do at that moment. “I was going to tell you once we got back to Lima.”

“You what?” Rachel asked shocked, but didn’t pull away. “You did that for me?”

The lights got closer and Quinn’s head was spinning. The only thing that she could muster out the word, “Yes,” before her knees buckled and the last thing she saw was Rachel’s beautiful face.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rachel and Brittany had both caught Quinn before she hit the ground. “Quinn, wake up,” Rachel yelled frantically. She looked up and saw Santana standing over her.

“What the hell happened to Q?” Santana knelt down quickly.

“She just fell, San. We caught her. She had just told Rachel about moving to New York. We thought it was the end. We saw lights. We thought we were going to die.” Brittany said shaking her hands out. “Is she dead? Is Quinn dead?”

“Is she dead?” Finn suddenly appeared. “Is there something I can do? Rachel, babe?” 

“Get me some water!” Rachel yelled at the boy. “Now, Finn!”

“Okay, anything you want,” Finn said rushing towards the back of the vehicle. He opened one of the ice chests he brought for the trip and pulled out a bottle of water. He had to do everything Rachel asked him to do. 

“You’re acting like an ass.”

“What?” Finn turned around facing nothing. “Who’s there?” He heard no response. This was the last straw. “Stop messing with me Santana!”

“I am not Santana.”

“What the hell is going on?” Finn breathed out.

“Listen to me, you need to clear your head before you go back out there.”


End file.
